


Good To You

by Katfish (vampite)



Category: Glee
Genre: Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampite/pseuds/Katfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt would be so good to Blaine... but Blaine doesn't think so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good To You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Good To You by Marianas Trench.

"I'm sorry Kurt… but I don't think we could work like that right now."

Kurt felt the breath leave his mouth. He felt empty. Numb. His hands were shaking, and had he not been clenching his teeth together, he knew they would be chattering.

"Oh, okay then." He managed to spit out, trying to not let how he was feeling come across.

"Well… yeah. I have to go, talk to you tomorrow, Kurt," Blaine said, over the phone.

"Talk to you tomorrow," Kurt said, blank. He closed his cell phone, and set it carefully on his bedside table. He sat down on the edge of his bed, still shaking.

He wasn't crying, but he felt like it. But he was in shock.

In no way had he imagined this was going to happen. Everyone said they looked like a couple already. Everyone said it was obvious. Kurt had even started to believe it himself, start seeing the signs.

But… he didn't… it wasn't true. Blaine had said no. He didn't love him back.

But how would Kurt work without Blaine? Blaine was always there for him. Had it all been a lie?

Kurt could feel the tears slipping down his face again. He hadn't felt like crying since he had transferred to Dalton, but he had never felt more like crying than he did right now.

His phone buzzed on the table. His pale hand grasped it, and flicked it open, holding it to his ear.

"Congrats Kurt! I know you and-"

"He said no," Kurt cut Mercedes off.

"He… what? That's not funny Kurt, of course he didn't."

"He did." Kurt's voice was hardly above a whisper, and salty tears still fell down his face.

"Kurt… I'm so sorry." Mercedes, for once, seemed speechless, not knowing what to say to comfort her friend.

"It's fine. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up."

"Do you want to come over?"

"No… I think I want to be alone, right now."

"I'm always a phone call away, Kurt." Mercedes said, before disconnecting. Kurt put his phone back down, and sighed.

This wasn't supposed to happen. He had been sure. Everyone had been sure that Blaine would say yes, and Klaine, as some of his friends had put it, would happen. But it wasn't ever happening.

Pavarotti twittered away from his cage in the corner of the room. Kurt got up and, after many attempts, opened the cage door with his trembling fingers. Pavarotti hopped onto his finger, and chirped a happy sounding sound.

"At least one of us is happy," Kurt whispered to the little bird. Pavarotti chirped again, and Kurt set him back down inside his cage. Even the bird couldn't cheer him up right now. He just wanted to sit on his bed and stare at the walls for a while. He couldn't find it in himself to call Mercedes back, to call Wes or David, to talk to anyone, really.

He never should have done this. He had been happy with Blaine as a friend, hadn't he? He should have just stayed as his friend, and not even made that phone call. He shouldn't have let Mercedes and Rachel talk him into asking him out. He shouldn't have caved in to Wes and David's incredibly obvious hints.

He had messed everything up. It was his fault. Now he and Blaine would never be the same.

Kurt sighed. It was about time for him to go fall hopelessly for another guy that he could never have. It was just destined so that would always be how it went for him, and he could keep trying, but it just wasn't going to happen.

His phone was buzzing again on the table, but he hardly noticed it through his thoughts. He glanced over, and a sob caught in his throat as he read the caller ID.

It was Blaine.

He reached his hand over to his phone, and watched it quiver over it. He could pick it up.

But what would say that it wasn't just going to sting him even more? If he thought it would make it better, clearly he was delusional.

This wasn't going to get better. And he wasn't going to let Blaine make it worse. In one swift move, he swat his hand across the table, throwing his phone onto the floor as the ringing helped.

"You've made my life miserable enough. Leading me on like this. I don't need to be hurt even more," he said, as if Blaine could hear him.

He looked at his phone laying on the floor, probably broken now. And he didn't really care. Not really. Phones could be fixed. His heart couldn't be.

Ignoring the sounds of emails coming to his computer, he walked over to his phone and picked it up, laying it lightly on the bedside table where it had previously been. He didn't check to see if it was broken. He stepped over to the light switch, and flicked the lights off. He drew closed the blinds, and picked up his facecloth, laying in his basket of facial products. He quickly wiped the tears off his face, even though they were still flowing freely. Walking over to his bed, he glanced over at his phone, the thought of calling Blaine back to see what he wanted briefly flicking across his mind.

But he didn't want to talk to him right now, no matter what hurtful thing he wanted to say.

Kurt collapsed into bed, still fully closed, and wrapped the thick comforter around him, burying his head in his pillow, letting it take his tears.

Actually, Kurt was pretty sure he never wanted to get out of bed again.

**Author's Note:**

> Written January 2011
> 
> Sequel: All I Wanted ( http://archiveofourown.org/works/5506241)


End file.
